


Everything is going to be Ok

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriend Sebastian, Crying, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Sweet Sebby, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New boyfriend Sebastian Stan comforts you during a scary time in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is going to be Ok

You open the door to your quiet apartment and stare into the darkness of the livingroom. You sigh to yourself as you drop the door keys onto the side table and flick the light on. It's been a long week. You've been running rampant going from doctor visit to specialist visit non-stop for someone to figure out what your body was trying to tell you. You pull off your jacket and kick off your sneakers to walk into the livingroom, beat. You go over to the couch, pull a throw pillow into your arms and listen to the eerie quiet of it all. You hate being alone, especially during stressful times like this. Especially when your life may be in danger from something inside your own body. You stare off into the distance and begin to sob to yourself. You don't want to call a friend, you don't want to be a bother so you just hug the pillow and sob silently. 

Your phone rings on the coffee table in front of you, startling you from your private session of tears. 

You sniffle, "Hello?"

"Are you okay, [Y/N]?" a concerned voice on the other end. It's your boyfriend, Sebastian. You've only been dating for a few months but every day spent with Sebastian are some of the best days of your life. "Are you crying? I wanted to see how your doctor's appointment went today."

You sniffle and wipe your nose on the back of your hand, keeping a brave voice, "I'm....okay."

There's a pause. 

He asks again, "Are you sure you're okay?" 

You blurt out, "No. No, I - I don't know..." you sob. 

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Sebastian assures you and hangs up before you kindly decline his offer. 

********

You hear an urgent knock on your door, open it only to see Sebastian standing there holding a brown paper grocery bag filled with various groceries and items. His big blue eyes soft and caring, "I didn't know what you needed so I bought a bunch of things.....I'm not sure why I bought half of this stuff." You chuckle and let him in, he kisses you on the forehead and brings the grocery bag into the kitchen and places it on top of the counter. You watch him unpack the bag and place the items onto the counter. 

"I bought chamomile tea because that's good for relaxing......I've got Haagen Daaz cherry vanilla because I know you love it--and I will not let you eat it alone this time so you won't feel fat" he shoots a goofy smlie to you and continues, "I also bought your favorite hummus and chips....chicken soup....box of tissues, a bottle of cheap wine and a chick magazine...I did not know there were so many Kardashians reproducing...it's frightening, really." 

You laugh at his comment but it quickly turns to tears. You cover your face with your hands, Sebastian has never seen you cry before and you feel like a fool doing it now when he's trying to be light and witty for you. 

"Hey, hey...no, please don't cry, babe," Sebastian walks over and pulls you into him. He wraps his thick arms around you, completely enveloping you into his firm body, his chin resting on the top of your sobbing head. You bury your face in his chest and every time you inhale from a sob, you smell his scent of body wash and clean laundry. It is comforting. He hushes you as his hand rubs your back, soothing you, "You're okay. You're okay...come, lets sit down." He leaves one arm around your shoulder as he guides you to the sofa and you both sit down at the edge. 

Sebastian faces you, his arm still around your shoulder, face a few inches from yours, keeping his eyes on yours, "Tell me what the doctor said today." 

You sniffle once more and wipe a tear from your cheek, "He doesn't know. Nobody seems to know anything. He's sending me to get two biopsies done next week. Check to see whatever it is could be benign or cancerous.." You grab the pillow again and hug it to your chest, burying your face into it to cry. 

He says softly, "Whoa, whoa, whoa....give me this," he gently takes the pillow away from you, "you don't need that. That's what I'm here for. Come." 

"I don't want you to see my ugly cry face," you try to stifle your sobs. 

Sebastian shakes his head, "Sweetheart, you do not have an 'ugly cry face'....you're beautiful..."

You give him a half smile, "Really?" 

Sebastian pulls you into him for a cuddle, your head resting on his chest, his arms holding you again, hand soothing your head, "Yes, really. Except when you suck in your snot, THAT isn't beautiful, that's just gross." 

You both laugh for a bit until his tone gets serious, "I will go with you to get the biopsies done next week. You're not going through this alone anymore. And whatever the results that come back from the biopsies are, we'll be ready for it with a plan. Good or bad. We'll make it through because everything will be okay no matter what happens." 

You shake your head against his chest in disbelief and look up at him, "How did I get so lucky to have you as my boyfriend?"

Sebastian shrugs with a silly face, "Don't know. Alls I know is I'm a pretty lucky guy, myself." 

You place a kiss on the bottom of his jawline and sigh back into his chest, comfortably. Sebastian brushes your hair away from your face and places it behind your ear, "I'm with you till the end of the line, kid." 

Sebastian holds you in his arms, you cuddle up into him, his chin resting on your head as you both lounge there, saying nothing, listening to the quietness that is no longer eerie, a smile finally on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Basing this on my own personal experiences as of late that has gotten me a bit freaked out and scared. Wrote this feeling a bit lonely, hoping one day I will find someone as kind and loving as Sebastian in the story. I hope we all find our Sebastians one day! If you have one already, you're a lucky lady/dude. =) 
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry, no smut this time. Hopefully soon.)


End file.
